The Many Revelations of Ronan Lynch
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Adam has known Ronan for a few years now. However he has found that he knows very little about the boy who is more 'Raven Boy' than Adam or the rest of his friends. Can he ever really understand the complex creature that is Ronan Lynch.


**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is going to be a series of one-shots based off of the antics of the Raven Boys; specifically Ronan and Adam. The books hint that they get up to dangerous stunts but only a few are actually featured in the series. Hope you guys like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Raven Cycle.**

* * *

><p>"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Adam Parrish was currently sitting on a desk chair; nothing strange there you say. This desk chair however was tied via bungee cord to the bumper of Ronan Lynch's shark like BMW. The aforementioned Lynch was securing the cord around the tailgate; a grin uncharacteristically plastered on his face - the vision of him convulsing on the church pew was still vivid in Adam's mind.<p>

No answer was offered to him; instead Ronan opened the driver's side door. Noah appeared at his shoulder; grinning wildly.

"Noah, take the wheel." Then to Adam, "Get off your ass a moment Parrish." He advanced toward Adam. The boy stood, wondering what the other was doing. Ronan just sat down on the chair then gestured for Adam to retake his seat; this time on Ronan's lap. The prospect of being in such close proximity with another person unnerved Adam; the fact that it was Ronan terrified him. He found himself pulled onto his seat by strong arms. He was held in place – he didn't struggle much since his attempts would be futile due to Ronan's notorious reputation as an adequate boxer. He was easily overpowered.

Ronan pressed against him from behind; Adam leaned forward to regain a little distance but he was pushed back. The other's arms wound around him; keeping him stable in his seat.

"Go ahead Noah; give it the beans!" With that they set off with a jolt.

They rolled along; picking up speed. Tears pricked his eyes in reconciliation for the dryness caused by the wind rushing past them. His hair flew in all directions as the seat spun by some unknown momentum. He felt sick; he felt dizzy; he felt horrid. The sense of imminent failure that accompanied every stunt organised by any of the Aglionby boys had never felt more present. Adam waited for the pain, the crash, the injury.

The car park of Monmouth Manufacturing could not last forever and Noah was forced to turn. That was the only motivation the chair needed to tip its occupants onto the concrete. The floor came up to meet the pair as they cartwheeled along. To his surprise, Adam did not take the brunt of the fall – Ronan's arms shielding him from severe bruising. Ronan's body heat radiated around Adam; the ever present warmth shrouded him, keeping him safe. They stopped rolling after colliding rather harshly with the side of the Pig. The car was fine but Ronan's head gave a horrifying crack as it hit the metal. They had stopped. Adam's head was spinning and he was being crushed by Ronan but he was alive –another endeavour survived.

"Fuck me, Parrish."

"No thanks Lynch, I know you swing that way but I'm too pretty for that." The very heavy teen chuckled, the events taking their toll on him. Adam wanted nothing more than to get Ronan off of him so he could breathe again; partly because of the weight, partly because of the prominent closeness of the other. Ronan didn't seem in as much of a hurry. His face was buried in the smaller boy's shoulder; his arms still around Adam – the position looing in no way comfortable. He moved his head so he could look at Adam; his breathing causing Adam to suppress shivers. Why was it, Ronan could always evoke these reactions from him?

Adam turned his head to meet Ronan's gaze; immediately regretting the choice as he was now nose to nose with the altogether intimidating boy.

From Adam's vantage point, Ronan seemed calm and innocent. He looked so much younger in that moment. Adam wondered when he had last slept; charcoal smears dusted his cheek bones – the tell-tale sign of an insomniac. Ronan's expression was full of knowing; it was a fact Adam struggled to comprehend. He had made himself unknowable. He had kept himself hidden. So how was it possible for Ronan to understand him so much more than he considered possible? Ronan's eyes were so amazing up close, it's almost like Adam could see into his soul. The strength and assertiveness he had admired the other for blatantly clear. They were so close that the rest of the world was invisible.

They were both consumed by their thoughts until the stereo of the BMW began blaring music. The song being played made them startle and stare at Noah for completely different reasons: Adam – disbelief and confusion whereas Ronan – anger and betrayal.

_"__I'll misbehave if it turns you on._

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies, if you don't like the truth._

_I don't wanna be bad,_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you."_

Noah fell out of the car; hitting the floor with a thump. He clutched his stomach whilst his silent, breathy laugh erupted from him. It seemed unnecessary for him to be struggling to breathe – he was dead after all.

Ronan stared incredulously at Noah - judging him for finding such a simple thing so hilarious. He seemed oblivious that this new revelation completely contradicted his 'image'; either that or he simply didn't care. He glanced at Adam; watching his ration.

Adam stared questioningly up at Ronan. The boy who was as mean and conniving as a snake – listening to pop; the idea seemed preposterous. Ronan listened to Irish pipes and thumping bases; he did not listen to boy bands. It just didn't fit. Adam was struck yet again by how little he knew the other boy. He found this new development made him wonder what else would surprise him about Ronan. He smiled at the prospect of such discoveries.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at Adam's smile; silently accusing him.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised Lynch. But that would be a lie."


End file.
